


i dont know what i did before the day i met you

by clairo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Relationship, Fluff, and that is how i come up with story ideas aint that inspiring, eleven loves her eggos but damn she also really likes dum-dums, mike does everything he can to buy her lollipops god bless, my sweethearts are in love with each other im so happy, neither do i actually its a very gross flavor, not much to tag but spoiler alert: its adorable, turns out mike doesnt like watermelon flavor but thats ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairo/pseuds/clairo
Summary: Eleven discovered her love for Dum-Dums and decides to let Mike try one.





	

Ever since Mike and Eleven went trick or treating a few months ago, El has been absolutely in love with Dum-Dums. Mike would use his very small allowance to buy as many Dum-Dums lollipops as he could for El. Eggos would always be her favorite, of course, but every now and then she would shyly ask Mike if she could have some lollipops. Mike would ride his bike to the nearest convenient store (with El’s arms closely wrapped around his waist) and buy the biggest bag of Dum-Dums without hesitation. Eventually, it came to the point where Mike would buy them beforehand so El could always have them whenever she wanted. “Anything for you.” He would mumble, his cheeks blushing a bright color. 

They were sitting on the floor of Mike’s living room, his legs crisscrossed, Mike held a comic book and El had a lollipop loosely hanging between her fingers. She laid on her belly, legs high in the air and casually bouncing off the couch. Her tongue barely stuck out as she put all her focus onto the large piece of paper below. She had been drawing for a little over an hour, doing her best to follow Will’s advice. El absolutely loved Will’s drawings and had asked him a few weeks ago if he could help her. “S-sure!” A big grin spread on his face when she asked. Someone wanted his advice for drawing? Will couldn't stop smiling for a while, and Mike was grateful to see his rare toothy smile again.

Mike couldn't help but peek over the pages of his comic book and watch El draw. She stuck the lollipop in her mouth and left it there for a few moments as she dragged the crayons gracefully over the page. Mike tilted his head when he realized something, he’s never tried Watermelon before! He leaned over far enough to see there was a pile of wrapped lollipops sitting next to El, and asked, “Could I try one, El?” 

Eleven snapped out of her concentration long enough to realize what Mike had asked. She nodded contently and plucked the bright red lollipop out of her mouth and held it in the air. A small smile showed itself on her cheeks. 

Mike stared at the lollipop in mild confusion. He had expected her to hand her one that hasn't been shrunk down to almost half its size. But seeing the glowing light in her eyes that had lately been showing itself unashamedly was more than enough to make him blush. Mike felt inexplicably warm around her (except it was easily explainable). _“You're in looove!”_ Dustin and Lucas would teasingly sing.

He grabbed the lollipop and began to suck on it. Mike put on his widest smile and grinned at El as he waited for the flavor to settle in. 

_Blegh!_ His smile turned to a disgusted frown and he winced like it was sour. It was disgusting! 

Eleven furrowed her brows. “Do you not like it?” 

“What? Of course. Yummy!” He awkwardly laughed and desperately tried not to spit the lollipop out.

“Friends don't lie.” A faint smile could be seen on her soft face.

Mike scrunched his face before pulling the lollipop out. “It's incredibly sour, El.” He stuck his tongue out as an attempt to get rid of the flavor. “Like really gross.” 

The tension in his shoulders washed away when he heard El laughing softly. “You looked silly when you tried it.” She pulled the lollipop out of Mike’s hand and pushed her upper body up to lean over and plant a kiss on Mike’s freckled cheeks. 

His cheeks turned a red color, despite this not being the first time he got a kiss from El. It wasn't common, but every time without fail, Mike couldn't help but put the widest (and frankly, dorky) smile on. They had been dating for a few months but every kiss still felt like their first one. 

El stuck the watermelon flavored lollipop back in her mouth and turned her attention back to her drawing. On the paper, was Eleven holding Mike’s hand and a giant Dum-Dums lollipop in the other. 

Mike began reading the rest of his comic book, but still occasionally looked over and admired El. Her hair has grown out over the last year and had just barely reached her shoulders. Ever since Hopper adopted her, Mike noticed her wearing large plaid shirts over her clothes like they were jackets. He always thought that was cute but that's a secret for another day. She would smell faintly of cigarettes and Mike’s sweaters (Mike noticed after three of his hoodies went missing). Her smiles and laughter was slowly beginning to grow, like there was barely any hesitation behind them. She loved Eggos, Dum-Dums, and she loved Mike Wheeler.

Lucas and Dustin were right, Mike decided, he was helplessly in love and he didn't mind so much.

**Author's Note:**

> damn!!!! they love each other so damn much im highkey crying


End file.
